This invention relates to new and useful improvements in bed canopies.
Bed canopies have heretofore been provided which are supported on posts extending upwardly from the bed. This type of canopy structure is supported at the front and rear of the bed and thus a rather substantial or reinforced frame is required to support this long span. Thus, canopy beds are known to be quite expensive. Since this type of canopy bed is in common use, canopy covers are available for accommodating desired patterns, colors, and also for removal for laundering.